


What the G.I.S.H?

by Tor_88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, GISHWHES, Gen, Magic, Tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tor_88/pseuds/Tor_88
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble across all kinds of strange as they head through Massachusetts. Sam is convinced its their kind of thing Dean is not so sure.  Can the Winchester's save the day before its too late.





	1. Andover, Massachusetts

**Andover, Massachusetts**

The door of a 19th century mid terrace townhouse clicked open as a young wife walked through the door. She kicked her shoes off the second she could; her feet relaxing into the charcoal grey shag carpet. It had been a long day at the office, and all she wanted to do was to curl up with Tom, her husband and watch trashy TV.

‘You would not believe the day I’ve had,’ she called as she hooked her bag on the shiny brass hook, she hoped that Tom had made her dinner, as he promised that morning.

‘The coffee shop girl put half fat in my Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Caramel Macchiato, when I specifically asked for no fat. Then Paul, in accounts, started busting my balls because apparently I put the figures for the Blythe account in the Buchanan file.’

As she headed through the lounge, she immediately noticed that the place was lacking the delicious aroma of Meatballs Marinara.

‘Honey? ’ she called making her way to the kitchen, ‘where are you?’

Suddenly, she heard a rustling sound, coming from the kitchen, as she got closer she could hear the incoherent mutterings of Tom,

‘Honey?’ she repeated as she walked through the arch way, she was shocked to see her husband kneeling on the floor, constructing something that resembled an animal ear.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked as she reached out her hand.

Her husband jumped as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him round, ‘The master has spoken, we must finish our list.’ Tom responded.

He spun back round to refocus on his task. ‘Gotta finish, gotta finish….’ He repeated over and over as he frantically grabbed stuff out of the kitchen draws and headed out to the walled yard.

The wife surveyed the disaster zone that was her kitchen, her dazzling white granite work tops were streaked with marinara sauce, dry pasta and all the cheese seemed to have been used for some portrait; entire contents of cupboards were strewn across the floor. Pots and pans were missing from their fancy holder.

‘What the hell?’ She muttered.

Finally, her curiosity got the better of her; she cautiously went over to the back door, dreading what she might find out there.

The woman screamed in horror as she came face to face with Tom’s creation, a giant panda, nestled in the hedges. As she surveyed the rest of the yard she noticed that Tom had vanished.


	2. 1

Crisp, green, manicured lawns, co-ordinating plants in their uniform pots and gleaming Station Wagons parked in row after row of driveways. The sleepy suburbs of Massachusetts, where nothing ever happens, were abruptly disturbed by the rebellious purr of a 1967 Chevy Impala. Sam and Dean had driven through the night and it had started to take its toll.

‘Anywhere….. I lay my head is….’Dean sang, tapping out the tune on the steering wheel.

‘Dean,’ Sam groaned, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

Dean turned to him, ‘What? It’s a classic,’ and smiled as he reached over and turned the volume up, ‘Come on Sammy you know the rules.’

‘Doesn’t mean you should play it on a loop.’ Sam remarked as he stretched his arm out and turned the tape off.

Dean glanced over in disgust as he continued to drive through the county. The two of them sat in total silence as they passed the signpost that said ‘Immaculate Conception High School, 2 miles.’ Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he read the sign. He looked over to Sam, his mouth half open ready to make a witty remark.

‘Dude if you even...’ Sam grumbled as he opened the lid of his laptop. Having spent the best part of a decade rolling round the country with Dean, Sam had learnt to blend the distinct mix of engine and music into the background and focus on the research; his own little escape.

Dean raised his eyebrow and turned back to the road, ‘Its gunna be a long ride,’ he mumbled.

Sam browsed through some local news stories, to kill some time, in case a job turned up. At first it was your usual cat stuck in a tree kind of thing. But, then he stopped on an unusual headline, ‘ Monster brawl outside Candy store.’

As he read a little further Sam struggled to suppress his laughter; it felt good to laugh again. ‘So get this, Halloween came early to Down-town Andover where local residents were shocked to see people, dressed as monsters, acting strangely in Mr Gum’s,’

‘People getting candy from a candy store...shocking,’ Dean quipped.

Sam raised his eyebrow, ‘An eyewitness claimed to have seen a half vampire half zombie having a shoving match with a Swamp thing.’

‘A Zompie,’ Dean stated, with a broad smile, ‘or is it a Vambie?’

Sam rolled his eyes, as he read on, ‘it says here, they were broken up by a rabid unicorn singing show tunes.’

‘Probably just a sugar high.’ Dean remarked; it wasn’t as if he hadn’t done stupid stuff after a gummy bear binge.

Sam scrolled trough the next news story, ‘ok get this, local airfield being shut down after a group of fully decorated, Christmas trees floated across the flight path.’

Dean raised an eyebrow, ‘ Magic?’ he questioned.

‘99 Balloons,’ Sam replied

‘Huh, that’s...different.’ Dean uttered.

‘There’s more strange sightings,’ Sam paused, ‘fruit shapes appearing on the high school football field… the list of crazy crap goes on… there’s even Storm troopers.’ He chuckled at the image on his screen; a group of Storm troopers curled up in an over-sized ice cream bowl, covered in fudge sauce.

‘I just can’t shake the feeling we may have a case here.’ Sam stated, ‘ I mean we’ve looked into less before.’

‘Come on Sammy, it’s probably just some locals who’ve switched to some freaky cool aid.’ Dean replied, the lack of sleep beginning to take its toll.

Sam sat there, he knew it was pointless arguing with Dean, but the fact was they had been driving for days and he needed a break from it and Dean. ‘Look, I just think it’s worth checking out.’ Sam finally replied. ‘It’s not like we have anything else going on.’

That was a lie and they both knew it. There was always something going on but right now they didn’t who was doing it or how to stop it. A short uncomfortable silence lingered in Baby, as Dean continued to drive into Andover.

The closer they drove to town the more peculiar things got; there was a teenage girl walking down the side walk in an outfit made of bright pink cotton candy, a group of elementary school kids tying up a stuffed bear with skipping ropes and then Dean was sure he saw two mannequins dressed in clerical attire, just standing on the corner. They were no strangers to crazy but this was a whole new level.

Suddenly, Dean saw a string of ‘missing’ posters, ‘have people being going missing?’ Dean queried.

‘Yeah actually…umm there was this one guy who …huh…left his wife a note saying he was going tree hugging. Apparently he walked in to the local woods, and hasn’t been seen since,’ Sam answered.

‘Maybe he suddenly grew a conscience. The salad eating hippies could’ve got to him.’ Dean said.

Sam chose to ignore that comment as he continued, ‘there was this girl who was seen in the local park…’

‘and that sounds like our thing because….’ Dean queried

‘She was wearing a brightly coloured fairy outfit.’ He paused, ‘and singing….to a rose bush. When the cops got there and spoke to her, she had no idea why she was there.’

‘Sounds like some kid sniffing too many Magic Markers to me,’ Dean snickered.

Sam furrowed his brows,‘she was 24.’

Dean chuckled in disbelief, ‘OK, I’m listening. Anything else?’

‘OK, how about this one, a woman woke up to find her husband had been replaced with a giant sock monkey hat.’

Dean smirked as the mental image of a young (busty blonde) woman lay in bed and rolled over, her arm stretched out only to feel a fluffy pom pom where her husband should be.

‘So he ran away and left a goofy art project as a ‘Dear John? Not quite Don Corleone.’ Dean grinned as he looked over Sam, who scowled at his remark, ‘I dunno, man maybe he ran with the office secretary and didn’t know how to tell her.’

‘I’m not so sure, too much crazy for one town for it not to be our thing.’ Sam answered, ‘all I’m saying is we should check it out.’

Dean sat in silence for moment, weighing up his options, before he finally sighed, ‘where is it?’

*******************************************

The bright glow of the blue neon sign directed Dean to the cheapest, and most inconspicuous motel in town, The Chickadee.

Dean dropped Sam off at Reception, while he went to find a vacant spot to park Baby. He drove past row after row of two storey buildings, the occasional resident leaning over the dulled metal railings of the walkway, beaten up cars peppering the car park and the sullen house keeper sneaking a cigarette break. The discoloured off-white walls, complete with patchy mould, were punctuated by the patchwork of faded primary coloured doors and cheap window frames.

Dean heard his phone buzz, he picked it up and glanced at the message before turning Baby around and heading over to the first block he drove past. As he pulled up he saw Sam waiting for him, in the doorway.

‘Took you long enough,’ he grumbled as he walked over to Dean.

‘Really Sam?...Room 13?’ Dean scoffed as he shut Baby’s door.

‘Since when were you superstitious?’ Sam queried, ‘if there's no case, then we should be fine in Room 13.’

‘No case no problem.’ Dean mocked as he got his duffle out of the trunk and headed to their room.

The motel room was like 99.9% of the ones they had stayed in over the years. The décor wasn’t the worst the boys had come across, half the walls were bright blue with a white trim and the others, a mustard yellow. The two queen beds, complete with palm design quilt covers, separated by a busted up side table with a cheap lamp in the centre. Not forgetting the small wood effect table and mismatched chairs.

Dean headed over to the far side of the room, in recent years he had taken to ‘claiming’ the furthest bed. Almost subconsciously he dumped his duffle on the bed, he looked to the side of the counter, he rolled his eyes at the lack of a Magic Fingers.

‘It’s the little things you miss,’ he only half- joked.

As Sam walked through the door, he saw Dean head to the bathroom, he sighed and shook his head, he knew exactly what Dean was up to, showering and preening himself for a night of misadventure. He put his laptop on the table and set about unpacking. Despite being exhausted Sam couldn’t forgo his rituals, even though the likelihood of staying more than one night looked slim.

Sam had settled into reading a traffic report of a motorcyclist who was stopped for speeding, when Dean eventually emerged from the bathroom.

‘So get this, ’ Sam said as he heard the click of the bathroom door, ‘ this woman was pulled over by a traffic cop for speeding down the highway.’

‘Shocker, a traffic cop doing their job.’ Dean scoffed as he switched his sweat stained blue shirt for a clean one.

‘Did I mention that the woman was dressed as a chicken, with a mannequin in the side car?’

‘No, you did not,’ Dean chuckled to himself, ‘ was she spitting feathers when she was pulled over.’

Sam choose to ignore him, ‘heading out?’ he queried as he caught the heady mix of Dean’s cologne.

Dean looked over at Sam’s laptop then back to Sam, with a grin and a twinkle in his eye, ‘you do what you do best geek boy and I’ll see if the locals have seen anything,’ he smiled as he headed to the door, ‘don’t wait up.’

As the door clicked shut, Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.


End file.
